This invention relates to utility cads, and more specifically cads capable of holding and transporting plastic leaf or garbage bags, or alternatively, vacuum collection bags.
The growth of modern suburban housing developments over the recent years has resulted in an ever increasing demand for better methods of maintaining attractive landscaping features for these homes. This is especially true as housing sub-divisions become more and more restrictive as to yard and garden maintenance requirements, and to lawn waste storage and pickup requirements.
One product which has grown in popularity is a cart for holding and transporting plastic leaf and garbage bags. These devices can be used to conveniently hold and transpod leaves which have been collected by raking, blowing, or collected by lawn tractors or mowers. The cad can be easily transported about the lawn area. Full waste bags may be transported to a temporary storage area, or left in the cad until disposal or recycling. Additionally, the cad can be used for transporting bags of household garbage from the house to the temporary storage area or to the pickup area.
The growing demand for bag cads has led to various improvements including cads capable of being folded for more convenient storage when not in use, and designs which incorporate features for supporting the bag opening in a fully open position for easier filling of the bag. As an example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,771 to Shagoury and 3,845,968 to Larson disclose folding bag cads employing a support ring to support the bag rim utilizing clamps or elastic bands.
Up to now, these devices have suffered limitations which have restricted their usefulness. These limitations include lack of an effective bag rim clamp integral with the cad which can be quickly and effectively employed and which doesn't prevent folding for storage. Also, with the growth in popularity of yard vacuum and blowing equipment, a need exists for holding and utilizing open mesh bags for collection from these devices. The bag cart should be able to be used for both kinds of bags to reduce the cost and storage problems associated with two separate carts.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a cart for holding and transporting bags of leaves or garbage which allows a bag to be quickly and easily installed on the cart and can be quickly and easily folded for storage.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rim clamp for a bag cart which securely clamps the rim of the bag to a support ring and the support clamp is integral with the cart.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rim clamp for a bag cart which can be folded with the cart for convenient storage.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an attachment for the cart which allows the use of an open mesh bag for collection of leaves or waste from a vacuum or blower.
Another objective is to provide an enclosed cover for the bag.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a utility cart which is simple and inexpensive to produce.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.